Offer
by sweetlipss
Summary: E. 1x03 – The scene where Thomas cups Kemal Pamuk's face in his hand. "But...I will make you an offer." He said "And I will say nothing of your behavior." I didn't really think when I nodded my head. I would do anything. He dropped his bowtie before saying: 'On your knees footman."


**E. 1x03 – The scene where Thomas cups Kemal Pamuk's face in his hand. **

**"But...I will make you an offer." He said "And I will say nothing of your behavior."**

**I didn't really think when I nodded my head. I would do anything.**

**He dropped his bowtie before saying: 'On your knees footman." **

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I—" I apologized, avoiding his eyes.

"That will teach you to believe what the English say about foreigners. I ought to report you." He spat.

"I think... you mist-" I continued looking at the ground.

"I misunderstood nothing."

I started to panic, my hand palms were sweaty, my heart raced faster than it should.

How could I be so stupid to let my guard down.

"But...I will make you an offer." He said "And I will say nothing of your behavior."

I didn't really think when I nodded my head. I would do anything.

He dropped his bowtie before saying: 'On your knees footman."

I looked up at him, to make sure I didn't misunderstood. His eyes were running up and down my body.

I looked him straight in the eyes when I lowered myself down.

A small smile was on his lips as he walked around me.

When he stood behind me, I could hear him opening his pants.

I didn't dare to look behind me. But I was quite sure what he was doing.

After a while he came to stand in front of me, his pants open, revealing his hard cock.

He rubbed his cock against my cheek, mouth and chin. "Open your mouth."

I took a deep breath, knowing what he had in mind. I parted my lips a bit.

"That's it Thomas, open wide."

I opened more. The tip of his cock filled my mouth, tasting him on my tongue.

"Suck." He demanded.

I decided to do what asked, the more pleasure I gave him, the sooner it's over.

I took him further in, my tongue slide against the underside of his cock, sucking slightly.

He moans loud as his cock slides in and out slowly.

His hands seized around my head, winding his fingers in my dark hair. He began thrusting harder.

Fucking my mouth. I shut my eyes. Trying to hold back tears of anger and shame.

"Look at me." He said, lifting my head up, making his cock slide deeper.

I choked a little. He pulled out for a moment before pushing himself in again.

"You look beautiful with a cock in your mouth, I'll bet you love this." He said, tracing his thumb around my lips.

Yes I loved cock, I knew it was a sin, it was against the law. I knew I was different and my whole life I've been pushed around for it. But that didn't mean I loved this. I was not enjoying this. I was forced in this.

I hollowed my cheeks, sucking harder, hoping he would come fast.

My eyes never leaving his and I could see he was close.

"Stop." He said, releasing me.

"Get up and bend over the bed." He demanded.

My eyes wide with fright. I was not a virgin but I know he wasn't going to make love to me and this would be painful. But I did what I was told, knowing I would be in much more trouble if I resist.

I stood up and placed my hands on the bed.

He came to stand behind me. His hand reached around me to open my pants and slide them down in one quick move.

I expecting the worst, but then he shoved one finger into my entrance.

It felt uncomfortable, but I'm relieved that he's preparing me.

He added a second one and I bit my lip to keep quiet.

He started to scissor his fingers to stretch me but quickly pulled away.

In one swift move he filled me completely with his hard cock.

I barely managed to choke back the scream, my hands balled up in the sheets.

He groaned and slammed in again. I couldn't help but let out a low whine.

"Quiet." He said

I collapsed on the bed when he slammed back again.

A small moan escaped me when his pace changed.

"So tight." He moaned.

He grasped my hips harder, his body slamming against mine. My moans of pain and pleasure where mixed with his. My body responding.

His thrusting became violent and I could feel him come inside me.

He pulled out of me and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to move.

"You can go now." He said.

I quickly stand op, pulling my pants back on and covering my hard one.

When I turn around his cock is stuffed back in his pants.

"I won't tell anyone about your behavior." He said before turning his back to me.

"Thank you sir." I said and leave the room. Not really sure if I was thanking him for letting me leave or for what just happened.


End file.
